Comin' Home
by flufflebooty
Summary: .collab. .xcassedega&shugotenshii. I look everywhere, anywhere but his beautiful eyes, because I know if I do, I'll want him to be mine. He doesn't even know he's holding two hearts in his hands. zemyx, slight roxion, akuroku
1. Chapter I Demyx

_**Comin' Home  
A Zemyx Fanfiction  
Collaboration by xcassedega and shugotenshii.**_

**Authours Note: Hey. It's xcassedega. :] Welcome to my new story, and my first collaboration. I hope you have read some of Shugotenshii's stories, because she's an amazing person and writer. I met her on a forum a few years ago, and we became friends, then I realized she was one of my favorite fanfiction writers. Haha. 3 She's going to be writing the Zexion POV chapters, and I'll be writing the Demyx POV Chapters, and maybe because I'm doing a collab she'll whip my ass in gear so I won't update once every like, 6 months or more like I usually do :] This came to me while listing to "Comin' Home" by City and Colour, so you should check it out, Dallas is an amazing musician 3. Now here his the first chapter of "Comin Home" **

**_  
_**

* * *

**_Demyx's POV_**

_"Well I've been down to Georgia_

_I've seen the streets in the West_

_I've driven down the 90, hell I've seen America's best_

_I've been through the Rockies, I've seen Saskatoon_

_I've driven down the highway 1 just hopin' that I'd see you soon_

_Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home"_

I've played this song more than I play my own songs. Since I discovered City and Colour, I've been obsessed with this song. I play it every set at the coffee shop. People seem to enjoy my cover anyway. Whenever I play this song, I imagine someone, whom I've never actually met, I can tell you this, he's amazing. He's beautiful. He's everything I want. Someone who supports my dream. Someone who believes in me. God knows none of the guys I've dated did. Well, I guess Axel did, but I don't know if he counts as a real relationship. It was a disaster that should have never happened. Note to anyone: Don't date your druggie childhood best friend, especially if you're in recovery; both from drugs and from a broken heart. And especially if said friend is a known player. You'll get yourself fucking crushed even worse, and you'll lose all the friendship you ever had. It's okay though, I think Roxas has sorted him out quite a bit, probably because Axel wants to nail him. I hope it sticks though…

Oh, drifting away from him back to my dream man. I don't know why I think of this guy. It's a silhouette… I just know though that when I see him… It'll be like, one of those cheesy love at first sight movies Axel and I always made fun of, that I secretly dreamt would be me one day. Hmm..

_I've never been to Alaska, but I can tell you this,_

_I've been to Lincoln, Nebraska and hell you know it ain't worth shit_

_I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax_

_I'll never take any pictures cause I know I'll just be right back_

_Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

I've been playing at this place for awhile. I make decent tips, and I work here serving coffee 5 days a week, for like 5 hours for 9 bucks an hour, so, I guess for a community college student living in a tiny, but beautiful, studio apartment for cheap, it's pretty decent. I love it here, and the atmosphere is great. People from the college come here all the time, mostly music, art and theatre majors. It is a very artsy place, with a cozy atmosphere… It's the kind of place Axel would hate. He hated the quiet. He loved loudness, craziness, and he hated places that didn't have booze. He loved music like me, though. But after everything that happened, I realized that was about all we had in common. He hated the beach, which I spent a few hours everyday at. We hated everything about each other, to be honest, but at least we both shared a passion for music. He was more of an artist, an amazing painter. Anyway, I wanted a committed relationship, something that could be forever, and he... Well, he wanted a fuck buddy. That difference alone was probably the one that wrecked a 19 year friendship, forever, but made me realize the kind of guy I need in life, who I would truly fall in love with, wouldn't be anything like Axel.

I miss him sometimes, but we need the distance, and maybe one day we could be friends again. For now, I'm concentrating on school and music (and a little boy hunting on the side, when I have time, which is almost never). For now he's in my dreams. And in this song.

_I've seen a palace in London, I've seen a castle in Wales_

_but I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol' familiar smell_

_I never thought you could leave me, I figured I was the one_

_but I understand your sadness so I guess I should just hold my tongue_

_But I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

After about the 3rd verse, I took a look out to the crowd, which I try not to do, because even after all the performances I've done, I'm still shy as hell sometimes. That's when I saw him. Everything I ever wanted... was right there, the third table to the left, with Roxas. ...Oh, that's right, he told me he was taking someone to meet me… Was it his boyfriend? They looked pretty comfy… Oh God, he's looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Oh... Duh, I'm performing… And I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes, those violet eyes. He's beautiful and I'm almost speechless. I'm sure if this song wasn't second nature to me, I would probably stop singing right now.

He might be the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Shit, what's his name… Roxas told me after class one day, during my weekly questioning-on-how-Axel's-doing-and-how-life-is talk.

I suddenly put more power in the song, which isn't really a good song to do that in, but it just happens, when you think you just had every fucking dream you've had since you were fourteen come true.

_But, oh God… they are together… that little kiss…There the dreams go. Right from my heart. Dammit Roxas. You always get the ones I want…_

_I know that we're takin' chances, you told me life was a risk_

_but I just have one last question.._.

I finish up the song and put my acoustic on the stand. I grab the microphone and give my mid-set speech. "Thanks guys, you're awesome. I'm going to take a break, get some coffee, and I'll be back in ten." I flash a smile and walk off the stage, going out the employee back entrance, going in my car and finding my secret cigarette stash, lighting it, and taking a long drag.

It's nothing. He's just gorgeous. That's it. I'm sure love at first sight doesn't really exist. At least not in my case. It only happens to the people that deserve love like that. The perfect fairytale romances. It happens to the good people, not to the people who abused drugs, stole, had sex with so many partners… All the shit I did. I wish I never did all that. I wish I never got that reputation. Now I'm just a pretty face, that no one wants to be with. I put out my cigarette and walk back inside, to see them, looking all cutesy again. Part of me wants to smile, and the other part wants me to cry, while another wants to turn into a raging jealous beast.

Roxas is a good kid, he really is. He's helping Axel change into the guy I know he could be, when I obviously couldn't help anymore. He's sweet. He's a good musician too. It's no wonder that gorgeous guy is with him. Why they are with each other. They seem so perfect…

I decide to try to throw him to the back of my mind, and get back on stage, starting to play the rest of my set, looking at the wall, at the floor, at the counter, anywhere but his beautiful eyes, because I know if I do, I'll just want him to be mine, and I can't take that from Roxas.

But I want to get to know him better. I want to breathe in his scent, which I'm sure is amazing. I want hold him. I want him to hold me. I want to kiss him. Fuck. I haven't even talked to him. He doesn't even know me, doesn't even know that he now holds two hearts in his hands. That I'm already in love. And he... he's with Roxas.

_will it be my heart or will it be his?_

_I'm comin' home._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :] Sorry it's kind of short I promise they'll be longer soon. The chapters will go back and forth from Demyx and Zexion btw. Okay. Bye :]**

**Oh. Edited by the Amazing Shugotenshii my partner-in-crime. :]**


	2. Chapter II Zexion

**OH MY GOD NEW CHAPTER WRITTEN BY SHUGOTENSHII THIS TIME HOLY CRAP DON'T ASPHYXIATE!**

x.x.x

So considering the fact that I just moved back home after leaving for five years (my mother's job forced us to relocate for a while), I wasn't surprised that Roxas practically tackled me to the ground when he met me at the Destiny Islands Airport. Though, I suppose it was sort of a given. We've known each other since we were little so I guess you can call us best friends. Or... could, really. Barely two days into my return and we were going out, the subject of teasing by both of his brothers. And my sister. And _his_ sister. And the little old lady at the flower shop. Not that I minded. I really liked Roxas.

...Anyway, there was a point to all this. What was it?

Oh, right. So the first few weeks were pretty busy, since college started up, but the moment there was a lull in the schedule, Roxas decided to take me out to one of the new café's that opened up on the south side of the island. Apparently one of his friends worked down there and Roxas wanted to introduce us.

_...and hell you know it ain't worth shit  
I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax  
I'll never take any pictures 'cause I know I'll be right back  
'cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home..._

The blonde who's up playing acoustic on the small stage doesn't notice when we come in, eyes fixated to some distant place that no one else can see. Roxas grabs my hand, pulling me to a relatively empty table on the right of the room, and we sit side by side, waiting for him to finish his song.

What was his name again?

Before I can ask, Roxas leans over and rests his head on my shoulder. "That's Demyx."

_I never thought that you could leave me, I figured I was the one  
but I understand your sadness so I guess I should just hold my tongue  
but I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home_

He glances our way and it's suddenly apparent that he's nervous. Interesting, considering he's a musician, and should be used to this kind of stuff. Or maybe that's just me. ...He has nice eyes though. You can tell that he likes what's he's doing. Just as suddenly, he looks away, and I hear Roxas laughing softly in my ear.

"Don't mind him. He gets really shy in front of new people."

"...Riveting," I scoff, recalling my own social quirks. "I'm not sure this meeting is going to go so well after all."

"Don't be like that. Just give it a try, okay? Please? Please?"

I crinkle my nose in annoyance but he's tugging me closer, lips already against mine, and just like that, the negative feelings disappear with the rapid beating of my heart. I hate how he bribes me and gets his way with kisses, though, I have to admit, it works almost every time. By the time we're through, Demyx leaves for a break, leaving Roxas to grumble impatiently under his breath. I chuckle and glance back, catching a glimpse through the glass door of the blonde smoking outside.

x.x.x

"About _time_!" Roxas sighs, waving his cup of coffee in Demyx's direction. I grab it from him before he can hit anybody in the face. Now that he's closer, I can see not only his messy fauxhawk, but the ocean-green color of his eyes.

...Don't give me that look, I always examine people like this.

Yes, _really_.

"So_rry_, sheesh..." Demyx laughs, grinning almost bashfully, and drops into the seat on the opposite side of the small table. The café has cleared up a bit since his set, and there was someone else taking the stage now, a small brunette girl crooning out slow jazz.

"Okay, so. Demyx, Zexion. Zexion, Demyx. Now that we all now each other, mind getting me another cup of coff-mmph!"

I smack my hand over Roxas's mouth and hold my free one out to Demyx. He seems to hesitate for the briefest of moments before taking it. "Pleasure to meet you. Don't mind him, he's had too much coffee."

My hand is suddenly hot and wet and I yank it away, glaring at the smug look on Roxas's face. "_Un_sanitary."

"Oh, please, don't even start. Licking your hand isn't as bad as licking your c-"

Demyx coughs, turning an interesting shade of red, and Roxas laughs. Yeah, his blatant crudeness is entertaining, but I wasn't about to strike up a conversation about my cock with someone I hardly knew at the table.

_Awkward._

"So... uh, Roxas tells me you flew in from Hollow Bastion?" Demyx asks, obviously trying to make a desperate grab for a subject change.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, a few weeks ago, actually."

"So, like, you're new here?"

"Um... No. I moved away from here, actually, when I was thirteen due to... my mother's work-related issues." I smile and shrug casually. It's no big deal, really, but way too many people act like it is. I was born and raised here, on Destiny Islands. While I may not look like your typical island-goer, this _is_ my home, and I finally realized how much I missed the sun and the hot air and the ocean after years of bumping shoulders on the subway and standing under acid rain and breathing in pollution.

Demyx hums and drops his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. His eyes are oddly calculating and I have the sudden urge to squirm in my seat. "Yeah? So, like, what's it like there?"

I shrug again and glance down at cup of tea, where all of the dregs have sunk down and gathered on the bottom. I pick up the mug and hold it out to Demyx. "Kind of like this."

To my surprise, Demyx and Roxas burst out laughing, and I'm not sure if I should feel pleased, or insulted.

"What? It's a perfect analogy," I grumble, feeling my cheeks heat up. Which is ridiculous, because I, being Zexion, being me, being _I _do not blush. Most of the time. "It's crowded and polluted and most of the time you can't see five feet in front of you and keep tripping over the same piece of rubble on your way to school because they can't do anything about that broken down building."

Demyx is grinning now, looking more relaxed, and somewhere on the inside I feel just a _tad_ triumphant.

"Dude, I totally lost count the number of times he's called me in the middle of the morning to complain," Roxas drawls, and I can practically hear the grin in his voice. I nudge him in the ribs, but he nudges me back. So I sigh and lean back, letting the conversation slowly gather speed. Demyx becomes a little more comfortable and so do I, because I hate trying to have a conversation with a person who's just as equally horrible at talking around new people as I am.

I'm not like Roxas, who grins and smiles when things are good and flips a shit when someone's being a dick. He's good at expressing himself, and because of this, it's easy for him to draw people out of their shells. I have such a shell. Demyx must be just plain shy, because twenty minutes later, he's like a completely different person, rocking in his chair with an arm draped over the back and laughing and grinning like he's won the lotto.

Meanwhile, I just sit there, hand clasped with Roxas's under the table and smile to myself, letting him bombard me with questions.

This is going to be... an _interesting_ friendship.

x.x.x

It's late when we finally step out, and the air is warm and windy and smells like ocean salt. I take a breath in and set down the amp I helped bring out, glancing back at the door. Roxas and Demyx are stuck in the doorway, crushed to the sides with a guitar case between them. Along the way, I've just learned not to ask.

"...Why did we have to race for the door again?"

"I don't _know_, you _started_ it with your... your _stupid_ competitiveness!"

"Shut up, it runs in the family!"

I roll my eyes and walk over, grabbing the nearest handle I can find and yanking hard. The case gives and I stumble back with it while Roxas and Demyx topple out and sprawl on the empty side walk. I feel _so_ accomplished.

They grumble and swat at each other until I grab them by the backs of their shirts and drag them up.

"So..." Demyx pauses and stretches awkwardly, ruffling the back of his hair. I feel myself smiling at the familiar action, having witnessed it from Roxas and Sora for years on end. "We should hang out again sometimes. Y'know. Me... you... Roxas..."

"Coffee?" Roxas finishes and grins brightly, fingers automatically reaching out and twisting with mine.

"It's fine," I add, giving Demyx a friendly smile. The evening had gone better than I expected. I thought it was going to be painful and quiet and awkward... and once again, Roxas manages to prove me wrong. Mind you, he can only do this in a social setting. Intellectually-wise, I'm fucking Einstein. Anyway, this all means that I lost my bet... which means I bottom tonight.

Fuck.

"See you later, Demyx."

x.x.x

**IT'LL GET BETTER WE SWEAR. kinda short. but it's only.... the... BEGINNING.  
**

**LOLOLOL zexion bottoming for roxas. that's like. my DREAM. do. fucking. want.**

**...so please review.**


	3. Chapter III Demyx

_**Comin' Home: Chapter Three**_

_**Demyx**_

_**.:Sugarcoats:. **_

_**By xcassedega**_

_**A/N This is a little better than I anticipated now that I edited it.**_

_It'd be easy to sit here and wallow in hell, Or I could suck it up, get over myself,  
You see all hearts get broken, It's no big deal,  
I've been hurt, but I'm sure you all know how that feels,  
We all go through it, So why do we do it again?_

_Is it even worth the awkward anger of trying to be friends?  
I don't know,  
Should I care?  
Well do you?  
Are you there?_

Two weeks have passed since the first time I spotted Zexion with Roxas at the café. Two weeks. His beautiful eyes are still in my head, his perfect body, his voice, all of it is still in my head. Just like it was yesterday.

But today, all I've been thinking about is Axel. It's been 6 months since I caught him cheating on me. Six months since I lost my best friend in the world. It still hurts as much as it did then, but I think I'm starting to move on a bit. Making new friends is

helping me; even if that new friend is the current person Axel's trying to fuck. It's taken him five months and he still hasn't succeeded. I'm pretty sure he probably hates Zexion as well, and wants to wring his fucking neck for having what he can't. He was always jealous, of everything and everyone that got their hands on whatever he wanted. That was one thing that hurt our relationship. You can barely talk to someone else, but he went off and fucked other people. I'm just glad that I caught on when I did. I wish I had caught on a little earlier though. Maybe we'd still be friends.

Maybe us not being friends is the best thing for me. My life has been okay, and it's slowly getting better, a lot better. I stopped making retarded decisions, I went back to school to get my bachelors in music, minoring in elementary education. I have a job, a place to live. All that's missing is a relationship, and sex. God am I missing sex. That's the one thing I almost regret changing. Still, I'm not going to sleep around with random people anymore. I'm going to wait until I'm in a relationship for at least a month until I have sex with someone… If I can make it to a month. I'm not even sure if I can make it another week. I really like sex, in fact, my friends swear I was addicted. I'm starting to think they were right. I guess that happens when you date someone like Axel, whose relationship with me consisted pretty much of partying and screwing. Now that's over with, and I need to fix everything. I got everything fixed except my newly developed trust issues, and my little blue balls situation. I just need to distract myself with school and family.

Like tonight, I'm Christmas shopping for my family and friends. I buy everyone gifts. I bought Roxas this cool notebook journal, but instead of normal lines, it's to write music and stuff, I have like fifty of them strewn across my room. I'm sure he'll love it, it's pretty fancy-shmancy. At least, it should be, it was thirty fucking dollars. Part of me wants to buy Zexion something, because he's really nice, but I'd seem like a creep, and I'm not that creepy. I can be creepy, but for the most part I'm not really. I don't want to come off creepy to him.

... I _swear_ I'm not a creepy. Honest!

Anyway, I'm going through my favorite thrift store, looking for some nice clothes for my mom. She loves thrift store clothes as much as I do. When you wear used clothes, it's like you're stepping in someone else's life, living a part of it. It's poetic in a way. That's when I see a familiar head of cobalt hair walk in.

"Zexion! Hey." I smiled while grabbing a shirt for my mom.

"Demyx, nice to see you." He gave me a little nod, a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"What'cha doin' here?"

"Looking around for gifts. Roxas said he loved this thrift store, thought I'd find something he'd like." He shrugged and moved to the rack near mine.

I laughed and shook my head. God, he was so adorable sometimes. "You're looking at the wrong section. Roxas's clothes would be more over here." I nodded at racks behind us and chanced a touch to Zexion's elbow, leading him over. "Yeah, I showed him this place, mostly because I buy a lot of my clothes here. Like, almost none of my clothes are brand new. There is just something beautiful and artistic about wearing some person's old clothes, y'know?"

"I guess I could see what you mean. Explains why Roxas loves thrift shops so much now. Who are you here shopping for?"

"A little bit of myself, but mostly my mom, she's got the same style as me… just a little less tight. I already got Roxas something at the bookstore." I smiled and after promising him not to tell, showed Zexion the gift. After getting approval, I walked around looking at some pants, just so I could hide my stupid grin. We spent the next half hour talking a bit about stuff like Christmas, school, home, always within 'acquaintance' boundaries. I didn't do anything drastic like tell him about all the problems with Axel, or about how my dad left, or about the drugs. I'm sure he didn't tell me his deep dark stuff either. Yet, ignoring my love-at-first-sight infatuation I had with him, I found myself opening up a lot easier than I normally do with people. Zexion was really easy to talk too. He was like Axel in a way, but all the good parts of Axel, except he's pretty damn cocky like him, only borderline arrogant though. So not quite like Axel who thinks his shit don't stink, but like him in his sense of humor, and the way he listens. It apparently didn't take long for him to realize I'm not nearly as dumb as I let off, because he deliberately stopped trying to use small words. He was also unlike him in the fact that he's really sweet.

I helped him find a few gifts for Roxas, and he helped me pick out some cards for people, and overall, it was pretty nice. I liked going around the Island shops with someone for once. I always did Christmas shopping alone since I moved out. Mom lived on the other, more rural side of the island, and I moved so I could go to Destiny Islands Community College, despite my moms dream of me going to some fancy schmancy school like the big huge university in Hollow Bastion. She never understood I wasn't the type to go for pre-med or anything like that. I wanted to teach elementary school music, and to perform in little venues. It was the life I had dreamed up since I was a little Demmy. We talked about stuff like that too, he called me a moron for passing up the opportunity to go to the University with a full science scholarship. I hated science, and I hated how much I fucking excelled in it. It ran in my blood though, my family was full of scientists, doctors, college professors in physics and all that jazz. I didn't want that at all. I almost started yelling when we talked about it. I was sick of talking about it. I was sick of people saying I was dumb for passing up that opportunity.

"Hey, calm down Demyx, I didn't know," he said, and his voice was calming and soothing and apologetic all at once.

"Sorry Zex…" I mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "I just go through this with my family all the time, and it's really annoying…" I smiled a bit to show I had no hard feelings. "Hey, I gotta get going to work, but why don't you and Roxas join me and some of my friends at the Karaoke bar on Saturday, the 26th around like, seven then come over to my place for a little post-Christmas party? There won't be any booze or anything though, I don't drink. Despite my friends pleas to let them bring liquor."

"I don't really know… I think we might have plans… and I'm not really the type for karaoke."

I laughed at him and waved a dismissive hand. "Everyone is the type for karaoke." I put out the cigarette I had lit ages ago and took his hand. I pulled out one of my sharpies and wrote my number on his hand even though he seemed like the type of person that would hate someone scribbling on him. I didn't really care though. "Talk to Roxas about it then call me when you decide, okay? It won't be that bad. No one will make fun of you or anything if you're bad."

He raised an eyebrow, that cocky little smirk working back into his features. "Hey. I never said I was bad. I just said I don't like karaoke. I'm pretty fucking amazing."

"You can't talk tough until you prove yourself," I sang, lifting my eyes to meet his for a moment. Of course when we stopped, it would be in front of a place that put mistletoe on their stupid door. I took this as a chance to be kind of flirty, without breaking boundaries. I kissed his cheek gently after pointing towards the mistletoe. I smiled at Zexion before he realized I was blushing a shade redder than Santa Claus's suit.

It was then that I realized I didn't think about Axel that entire time. Even if it was just for an hour, that was a huge step for me. It was also the first time I didn't feel extremely lonely and didn't feel like punching Axel in the face. Which means it was a good day.

Well, and the fact I got to hang out with Zexion and get to know him a little more.

And kiss him on the cheek. It made me the happiest I had been in a while. I guess whoever said Christmastime is the most wonderful time of the year was right after all.

And it will be a Merry Christmas, indeed. Thanks to today.

_I've been feeling surprisingly lonely these days,_

_I guess substitutes have an aftertaste,_

_And I hate you, for making me feel I could easily be replaced._

_They say that the coffin and come find the soul,_

_I'm burying secrets you should've told,_

_Well say 'fuck your heaven'_

_This is only a goal you want to achieve so you can feel whole._

_**Fin.**_

**A/N ITS DONE. BITCHES. This will probably be up a few days later than I wrote it because of my lack of internet, it was written on Christmas Eve/Early Christmas, but yeah. So, MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES. The song I used in the beginning and end was "Sugarcoats" by Julia Nunes, This is more a backstory chapter, to help you understand a bit more. I always make Demyx kind of a druggie or ex-druggie, and Axel's always the bad guy. I don't know why.. It's short, but everything's still developing a lot and it's hard to write long developing chapters when you have someone else writing the other characters main shit amigo! Anywho. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy whatever-you-may-celebrate.**

**-xcassedega**

**A.N. (2) FUCKIN SHUGO HERE BITCHEEZZZZ. jk. beta'd the chapter. ((hearthearthearttimesforty))**


	4. Chapter IV Zexion

**Shugo here! : D So, sorry this one took so long. I've been swamped with school and so many projects and I've actually been more on dA than here... sorry guys. Hopefully, the bit of lime in this chapter will make up for it :3**

**Songs used: wow, i can get sexual too (Say Anything), Bad Romance&Love Game (Lady Gaga).**

**I've actually started to appreciate Lady G as an artist XDDD**

x.x.x

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

Though I don't want to admit it... that little peck on the cheek Demyx gave me sent my heart stuttering in pleasant surprise. All I could do was blink at him, frowning in confusion, until he pulled away and pointed to a cluster of green and red hanging above us.

"...Oh," was all I could finally say, bringing my gaze back down to... Demyx's blushing face.

"I'm, uh... superstitious," he explained hurriedly, grinning bashfully and running a hand through his hair. I could tell he wasn't, he was just making excuses. "Y'know, you'll get bad luck if you don't abide to the will of the mistletoe. Everyone knows that."

Sometimes, it was almost a fault, being able to notice how a person was feeling just by the way they spoke, or moved their body... Did he _like_ me?

I grinned casually to calm him down and rolled my eyes. "Where did you hear that from? The internet?"

"...No! I mean... well, y'know. Maybe. But it still sounds pretty straightforward!"

"Alright, alright, I never said I didn't believe you."

Demyx visibly brightened at that, blush muting slightly, but still present across the bridge of his nose. With that, we resumed our walk down the street, passing by brightly decorated shop windows and palm trees strung up with Christmas lights. I couldn't help but look around, despite the fact that the sight was both nostalgic and familiar. It was almost surreal. Christmas and warm, summer weather. The sixties and seventies were about as cold as it got here in Destiny Islands during the holidays.

"It's different in Hollow Bastion, isn't it?"

I jumped slightly, not having expected being spoken to, and lifted my eyes to meet Demyx's. My brain scrambled to catch up with what he said. "U-um, yeah... A lot actually." Demyx arched a curious brow and I crinkled my nose distastefully. "And not in the good way either. I mean, the snow is amazing, especially when it first falls... but it's a gigantic city. It all eventually turns to gray slush and..."

"...Not beautiful like it's supposed to be?" he finished for me and I couldn't help but smile in surprise.

"Yeah. Pretty much. There's a lot of people here that are dying to get away from the Islands, you know? Like Roxas's... uh..." A paused, having to do the connections in my head. I was a master at the Someone's-cousin's-boyfriend's-sister's-cousin-one-removed thing... but it seemed to escape me now.

"Brother's boyfriend?"

Maybe I should just have Demyx finish _all_ of my sentences.

"...Ah. So you know him?"

"Vaguely."

"Yeah, he's always complaining about this place... but once you leave, the place you end up in just loses it's appeal. I mean, unless you live in place like Nibelheim, where it's practically impossible to get away from the snow."

"Yeah, I get ya." Demyx nodded and fell silent, glancing out to the end of the street where it hit the boardwalk and snaked its way into the sand. "I love being near the ocean too much to leave. But... it kinda sucks that this place is slowly starting to become a tourist attraction. I guess that's why they have Costa Del Sol and Atlantica, huh?"

I only smiled and shrugged in response, glancing back out towards the end of the street where the land met the water. It was almost amazing how close I felt to... well, everything here. To the land, to the water, to the trees, the people... In HB, everything felt isolated, like every person was in their own personal bubble, like the whole city was in it's own personal bubble. Here... it was like everything was connected with invisible thread. You were never alone.

We sighed in near unison and turned to face each other. Demyx smiled at me and the expression looked almost... hopeful, in a way. "So, what now?"

"...Now? Now I have to buy presents for my mother and sister."

"Oh, hey, gee, wouldja look at, I need to buy something for my sis too! Here's a _brilliant_ idea. Let's go together."

I deadpanned at his complete and utter blatantness and rolled my eyes, starting down the sidewalk only to have him fall into step beside me.

"So, the twenty-sixth?" he asked.

I exasperatedly, managing a defeated smile. "Yeah, okay. The twenty-sixth."

x.x.x

So, Christmas night, after a hectic scramble for presents and eating far too much food than I could possibly handle, I found myself back in my room, attempting to call Demyx and tell him that Roxas and I would be showing up the next day.

Now, notice the how I said the word... _attempting._

"Fuck, d-dammit, _Roxas_, I'm trying to make a g-goddamn _call_...!"

He looked up at me with big, blue, innocent eyes, fingers tightening their grip on my thighs. Those damn, innocent eyes of his. Curse them to Ifrit's hell and back.

"...Ugh. I hate... when you do this..."

Roxas pulled away with a small _pop_, smirking at me like the devil incarnate. "No you don't. I know you love it. And I love seeing you trying to accomplish a simple task such as calling someone up on the phone while I-"

_"Hello?"_

"-suck. You. Off."

I swallowed thickly, silently praying that Demyx hadn't heard that, and tried not to groan when Roxas plunged back down.

...What _horrible_ timing. No! _Roxas_ was the one with horrible timing, always dragging me into impromptu blowjob sessions whenever I was trying to do something that had even the tiniest inkling of importance. There I _fucking_ was, minding my own damn business, punching in Demyx's number that was still imprinted on my hand... until Roxas yanked my chair around, dropped to his knees and went for my jeans.

Little _fucker_.

"Y-yeah, Demyx?" Sorry. Roxas is tonguing me and I'm having a real hard time concentrating, so can you please hang up and pretend that you never heard the phone ring?

_"Huh? Oh! Zexion, that you? Haha, hey man, what's up?"_

"...What's up? Oh... y'know. Nothing important," I mumbled, shooting Roxas a haughty look. He leered right back and bobbed his head down, taking me to the back of his throat. He hummed deeply, the vibration shooting through me, I swore loudly, winding my fingers into his hair and tugging sharply. I stamped down every single urge to moan and buck my hips into that hot mouth. Gods, I really just wanted to hate Roxas right now...

_"...You, uh... okay?"_

"M-me? Hahaha, _yeah_, Roxas just being a _pest - _ow!"

There was something sosososo wrong with this picture-

_"Oh... Well. So, are you guys coming, or what?"_

I heard Roxas snort and almost choke. His internal trail of thought was practically visible, like a neon sign flashing above his head: _Oh, someone's coming all right._

Dear Gaia, Cosmos, Jenova, _someone_, just _please_ kill me, strike me with lightning, _anything_-

I slowly sucked in a careful, quiet breath, tightening my hold on my cell phone before I lost it and chucked the damn thing across the room. "Yeah," I said, after managing to steel my voice. "Seven, right? Should we bring anything?"

_"Besides yourselves? Nah. No alcohol though, remember?"_

"Uh... yeah. Okay. Good, we'll be there."

_"Awesome!"_ He paused and I shut my eyes, swearing silently. _"Everything okay, man?"_

"Yeah. I apologize, I'm just a little distracted at the moment."

_"Ah, then I'll let you go. See you!"_ And with that, he hung up and I tossed my phone away with a relieved groan, doubling over and burying my face into Roxas's hair as the heat surged below my abdomen.

x.x.x

Sometimes, I believe that there really _is_ a greater power at work. There are so many myths, so many gods and goddesses to choose from. Sometimes, it's hard to believe that there really _is_ something interfering with our lives, and it's easier to say that we, as people, are just here to wander on our own. I guess you can say I'm an atheist of sorts. Sure, Gaia is the planet beneath our feet, where the Lifestream runs, sure, Cosmos is the Goddess of Harmony and so on and so forth, but how can say for sure that this great spiritual power actually exists? I don't know. Roxas is more into this kind of stuff than I am.

Anyway. I was trying to make a point... what was it? Oh, right. Greater powers.

So, you know coincidences, right? How _do_ they happen? Who controls it? Does Cosmos sit up there, chatting over a cup of tea and crumpets with Gaia, pulling on our strings? Going, _"Hey, let's make **this happen**__, just to see what happens!"_?

I sat there as I pondered this, watching Demyx's unhappy expression with interest. His mouth was set in a scowl, brows knitted over his ocean eyes, which were fixated in a deadly stare. The cause of his anger was currently on the opposite side of the bar, draped over my boyfriend, laughing at a story Demyx's sister, Rikku, was babbling on about. She was actually just trying to woo Axel's sister, who was sitting with them, and he just waltzed in a plopped down. Roxas shot me a helpless look and I shrugged in return, leaning back into my chair and folding my arms calmly over my chest.

I hope Roxas told Axel that I _will_ destroy him if he tries to pull _anything_.

"...This sucks so badly," Demyx grumbled beside me, sinking down almost hopelessly in his seat. "Who the _hell_ invited him?"

Yep. That fateful twenty sixth of December had finally come, and Roxas and I arrived at the karaoke bar that Demyx had directed us to, almost immediately swarmed by people I knew, and those that I knew but had forgotten. Both of Roxas's brothers were there, and all three had brought their own horde of friends, which in turn brought their friends, who in turn, were Demyx's friends. ...See what I meant by everyone is connected? I meant literally, too.

I glanced over at Demyx and offered him a small smile, patting him on the head. Of course Roxas already told me that those two had... um... _issues_, but I wasn't going to go around and proclaim it around Demyx like an imbecile. It was his business.

"You two don't get along?" I asked him vaguely.

Demyx sighed and buried his face in his hands, slowly dragging them into his messy fauxhawk. "Ummmm... It's... sort of... not like that. I mean, we used to be like, best friends, but things got rocky, and I'm just taking a break from him. Mostly for my mental and physical health."

I arched an eyebrow, realizing that much prodding wasn't needed. Demyx was already going off on what looked like a much needed venting break. "Like, he was _such_ a horrible influence."

"Drugs?" I guessed, knowing that I was correct.

"...Yeah." Demyx glanced at me and grimaced, not looking proud of the fact. "Stuff like that. It's complicated. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

I hummed and glanced back at the redhead, who now had his arm around Roxas's waist instead of his shoulders, chin resting on top of his head. "He used to be worse than this, right?"

"Oh, god, a _lot_ worse." He chuckled and shook his head, leaning forward to prop his elbows on the table. He fixed his eyes on Axel again. "...Being his ex-best friend, I'm kind of jealous that Roxas is able to help him much more than I ever did. But I can't be too jealous, either, because he's slowly turning into the kind of guy that maybe I can be friends with again someday."

I smiled and reached over, dropping my hand on his shoulder. "Things will work out. Life has a funny way of working lik-"

The sound of a telephone ringing cut me off and my stomach flipped. I sat up and looked towards the front of the bar where Roxas was fighting over a microphone with his twin brother.

"Oh, sweet Cosmos," I groaned, covering my face with my hands and sinking in my chair until my nose was level with the table. This was probably the all time favorite Strife jam.

_"...If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as __**this**__ room, and for eternity I'd lay in bed, in my boxers, half stoned-"_

Everyone jolted awake as soon as they realized Roxas and Sora were singing, and I could hear Hayner, Pence and Olette chorus in from the side with _"with the pillow under my head!"_

Demyx was practically in hysterics besides me, clutching at his stomach and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "Oh. My god. I _love_ those two."

_"I'd be chatting on the interweb-"_

Roxas pulled the microphone away from Sora, hitting a note that I thought he could only hit in bed. _"Maggots prey upon the __**living**__ dead-"_

Their heads dipped closer, voices melting together in harmony. It would have almost been beautiful to listen to... if the lyrics of the song weren't so...

_"I had no interest in the things she said-"_

_"-on the phone!"_

_"Everyday!"_

_"I'll permanently hit the-"_

_"Hay-hey!"_

_"I called her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, she **touched **herself__-"_

_"I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laughed myself to sleep!"_

I could only slap a hand over my face, watching with amusement as the two strutted across the small stage, singing into one mic and getting the whole bar to clap along to the song. Unfortunately, I had _no_ idea that things were going to get much worse than the mic stand grinding and lost shirts (I didn't even know Sora had a nipple piercing), because just when I thought it was over, Demyx was dragging me and his sister towards the stage.

"Whoa, whoa, what!?" I spluttered, my body catching up with my brain. I shook my head frantically, tugging at hopelessly at my wrists, but Demyx froze me to the spot with an expectant look.

"I hope you like Lady Gaga," Rikku sang.

More of my frantic head shaking managed to convey the fact that no, I did not want to be shamed to death. Yes, I sang, but I didn't sing Lady _Gaga_, for Shiva's sake.

Demyx reminded me that I yet to prove myself to him, like I promised. I narrowly managed to avoid a spontaneous sobbing fit center stage, but that was only because Demyx had grabbed me by the belt loops, hip to hip, until I could make out each individual blonde eyelash, the darkness clouding his usually bright eyes, the far to cocky smirk stretched across his face, and sang-

_"I want your psycho, your vertigo stick, want you in my rear window, baby you're sick-"_

And, well... I couldn't _not_ sing after that.

...Especially with the screams of _"Demyx, bear my children!"_ Oh _hell _no.

So I played along with him, pressed against him, chest to his, back to Rikku's. I mean, Roxas was the one encouraging this. I could hear him cheering excitedly over anyone else.

_"Je veux ton amour, et je veux ta revanche, je veux ton amour-"_

x.x.x

"Zexion, oh god, you're fucking _amazing_. I think I _love_ you. That had to be the best thing ever."

I deadpanned, barely resisting the urge to cuff Demyx in the back of the head. After leaving the bar, Roxas and I followed him and a few of his friends home, grouping ourselves around the island in the kitchen, and Roxas had brilliantly decided to turn everyone's attention _back_ to the fact that I had actually sung a Lady Gaga song. I mean, no offense, she has balls as an artist, but she scared me sometimes.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."_

My eye twitched as Demyx sensually crooned out one of the lines I had been forced to sing over and over again, courtesy of his and Rikku's insistent prodding. Bastards.

"Isn't he the best?" Roxas cooed. He was sharing the other half of my barstool, arms draped lazily over my shoulders. The compliment didn't improve my horrid mood.

"Aw, come on! You totally looked like you were having fun!" Rikku insisted. I narrowed my eyes and she instantly averted hers, whistling idly.

"You really weren't that bad," Larxene added, a girl with slicked back blonde hair intense green eyes, and a cigarette dangling from her skinny fingers. I girl I had used to know five years ago for that sweet, deceptive look that hid a walloping uppercut. I might still have that bruise somewhere on my jaw from when I bumped into her and accidentally broke her history project that consisted of a full-scale model of a Victorian home. Oops.

I sighed and silently took the compliment, closing my eyes while Roxas's fingers worked soothing circles into the back of my neck. When I looked up again, I caught Demyx staring at me, and he averted his eyes with a blush, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"...So, uh... who wants ice cream?"

A small, black-haired girl who was sitting beside us practically jumped out of her seat, waving her hand in the air. I think her name was Xion, or something odd like that, and she was another one of Roxas's good friends. "Ooh! Me!"

"Do you have Sea Salt?"

"... That is _sick_."

"You're sick, Marly."

"I will _punch_ you."

"In the face?"

"In the cock."

"Ouch!"

I smiled at the scene while Demyx brought out tubs and tubs of ice cream from the freezer, scattered the island with spoons of all shapes and sizes, bowls of all colors, and Roxas hopped down to the floor, wanting to make a sundae with Xion. Sometimes, I almost didn't know how to react to the boy. He was tough, quick tempered, with a sharp tongue, but underneath it all, he was as sweet as his twin, with a smile that could probably literally melt hearts and a laugh that made you want to laugh along. Was I supposed to cling to him, wrap my arms around his waist and never let him out of my sight? Or... was I supposed to let him go at some point at time, let him find someone better? It that I thought I wasn't good enough, or that he deserved better... It was that I had a strange feeling that someone desperately needed him far more than I did.

Well, no. I already knew, but I just didn't want to admit it.

"Zex?"

Jumping slightly, I whirled around in my seat, coming face to face with Demyx's shy grin. "Hey, can you follow me for a sec?"

I cocked my head, arching a curious brow, and slid off the stool, following him out of the kitchen and to his room. He had me wait by the doorway while he went to rummage through a couple of bags that sat at the end of his bed. His room really was a sight to behold. An impressive aquarium stretched across one of the walls, painted white and resting on a shelf that had been set into the wall. While that wall was also white, the rest of it was painted the color of the ocean, and two curtained windows looked out towards the dark beach. I grinned and glanced down at the complete and utter mess on his floor, clothes, books and music sheets strewn everywhere.

"Aha!" He cried triumphantly and jumped up, bringing me a small, gray box.

My eyebrows inched even higher and Demyx's blush deepened. "W-well, see, I was kinda torn on getting you something for Christmas, 'cause like, we hardly know each other, but I felt bad not getting you anything, and then I was like, wouldn't that be weird? But I didn't want you to feel left _out_, not that you were or anything, I'm sure you got loads of gifts and stuff, but like, I saw this and thought you'd like it, since you already have your ears pierced and stuff..."

He sucked in a deep breath after his tangent and held out the box, pushing it into my hands. Honestly speaking, I wasn't just surprised, I was quite literally _stunned_. "U-uh... Wow. Demyx. You... you really didn-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just shut up and open it."

So I did, falling silent and flipping the box open.

"...An ear cuff?"

A small, three-quarter silver ring, with a thin, crescent moon charm hanging from it.

"Yeah... I know it's not much, but-"

It was difficult for me to attach words to what I was feeling. Shock, pleasant happiness... "That's adorable."

Demyx's head shot up in surprise (did I really just say adorable?), and his white-toothed grin practically split his face. "You like it?"

"Of course I do," I answered honestly. And to be _honest_, I was flattered to hell and back that he even thought about getting me a present, not to mention actually going out and _buying_ one. "But now I regret not getting you anything."

"Aw, hell..." He laughed softly and shrugged, jamming his hands into his pockets and scuffing his shoe against the carpet. "It's not like you knew. It's totally cool, don't worry about it. I'm just glad enough that you like it."

I ducked my head, hiding my smile behind my long bangs. "Merry belated Christmas."

There was a strange tug on my heart, and my stomach flipped in panic. I masked my face, smile firmly in place, and followed Demyx back into the kitchen. I knew Demyx liked me, to the extent of having a crush on me... I could tell he was trying to not be so obvious about it, but I was observant, realizing this little fact on the day he kissed me under the mistletoe. But... was I starting to like him back?

I couldn't look either Demyx or Roxas in the eye for the rest of the night, lost amongst my own thoughts.

x.x.x

**Oh, I see you, aiming your mouse for the back button. Don't you dare leaving without reviewing!**


	5. Chapter V Demyx

**Comin' Home**

collab with shugotenshii and ffnet is being stupid with aligning this thing AUGH EDITING DONE BY A VERY FURIOUS SHUGO ((stabs at ffnet))

**chapter v : demyx**

x.x.x

_Meet me in outer space  
We could spend the night, watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me  
We could start again _

It was three days after my... after-Christmas party, and for some reason I still felt extremely nervous around Zexion. I've been feeling awkward around him ever since I gave him that silly little present. Why did I ever buy that for him again? Oh yeah. I like _him_. And I knew that at least he liked it too. And because I'm Demyx, with the awesomest karma in the world, the butterflies around him got worse.

He and Roxas came to my café show today, like they have been doing ever since I met Zexion (had it really only been a couple of weeks?). I had been working on a first-time cover at home for awhile, and thought I would mix things up a bit and play something new since I always used the same covers. I like that covers are a part of my contract, it gives me an excuse to play someone else's emotions. This particular song has been in my head for the past week or so and I needed to learn and play it.

I shifted around on my stool to get comfortable, sliding my fingers along the neck of my guitar. The metal strings felt rough underneath my calloused fingertips but I found the frets like I always did and let the first few acoustic notes float from the speakers.

_How do you do it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, it's better than I ever knew_

I looked around, avoiding eye contact with Zexion, for fear of onset stage fright that I seem to get around him and leaned closer to the mic, trying to focus on it instead of the bright lights on me. They made me feel like I was some sort of beacon, physically screaming 'HEY, ZEXION, LOOK AT ME.'

_I will hold you close, If you're afraid of heights  
I need you to see this place, It might be the only way  
That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you _

Shit. He was looking at me, why would he be looking at me? Oh, duh. I was performing, why wouldn't he be looking at me? Wait... didn't this happen before? I feel like I'm repeating myself. But it was too late now. We had locked eyes. I tried to make it look like I wasn't staring at him. Which is hard to do when you are staring at him. Or when you can't unglue your eyes from those gorgeous violet orbs-oh god, oh god, _why_ did he pin his bangs back today? Why, why, _why?_

It was getting harder to concentrate. I couldn't fall in love with Roxas's boyfriend. That went against a lot of rules. Like the rules of _falling in love with your friend's boyfriend! _Fuck.

_How do you it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
Do oh oh oh oh oh  
You are __**stellar**__, You are __**stellar**_

I wish I could stop thinking about him. The song was probably getting fucked up to hell and back. Okay, I could do this, I could _so_ do this. I cut off our eye contact with what I hoped was a sheepish/friendly grin and turned back to the crowd, taking deep breath in to clear my thoughts before putting a bit more power into the last part and plowing on through the rest of the song.

_How do you it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do, Yeah. _

The moment the last note tapered out in the air of the small coffee shop, I heaved out a breath of relief and set my guitar down on it's stand. At least people were applauding me.

"Thanks," I breathed out with a weak grin, shaking a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "That was a cover of the song Stellar by Incubus. It was my first time playing it in front of people, so I'm sorry if it was awfully dreadful." I was answered with quite a few encouraging shouts and claps, and I laughed feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. Now that I wasn't performing, I felt a little bit better and slightly less shy. There was nothing to focus on now except the way my words left my mouth.

"I'd _also_ like to thank some friends in the cafe," I sang out with an impish grin, my eyes drawing around the room until they fell on their table. "Roxas and Zexion, who seem to come to most my shows, and it really makes things a lot better for me. I'm actually kind of shy when I'm playing, but I know it doesn't look it 'cause I'm just so awesome." A few chuckles floated around through the audience. "But that's the end of this set. So I'll be back in about 20 minutes for my second set." I jumped off the stage and took a little bow and waved happily to Zexion and Roxas before grabbing my jacket and heading for my cigarette break.

Zexion sitting in the crowd made it worse and better for me. I did feel extra comfortable around him, which doesn't happen often for me. But the way he made me _feel_ made it worse, especially when he's with Roxas, because then I feel like shit. To make matters worse, I was supposed to hang out with Axel today. He wanted to try to start sorting things out between us. I guess it was a good idea. It was kind of lonely not having a real best friend. Axel had been my best song since we were little, and suddenly not having around after the last falling out, kind of sucked.

I lit up my cigarette and placed it between my lips before taking a long drag. I saw Roxas and Zexion exchange a kiss (the jealous beast inside me roared possessively and writhed around like a giant fish out of water) inside before they got up and started heading my way. I took another drag feeling the smoke settle in my lungs and calm me down enough so I could manage a smile. "Hey guys. Enjoy the set?"

"It was weird that after all this time you took Comin' Home out of your set..." Roxas looked a bit shocked, because as long as he had known me it had been part of the set.

"I just switched it out of the first set. It'll be in my second one, don't worry." I chuckled a bit at Roxas actually being worried about it.

"I liked the new songs though," Zexion muttered with a barely there smile, and took a sip of the coffee he had brought out with him. Not staring at his lips was kind of difficult. "The new cover wasn't as horrible as you thought it was you know. I like Incubus."

That made me grin stupidly but I held my tongue and took a few more drags of the cigarette before putting it out. "Okay it's freezing. Lets go inside and talk."

After that it was pretty much a normal afternoon for us. We sat around and talk until my next set, while Roxas ordered a never ending supply of coffee that Zexion couldn't seem to cut him off from.

x.x.x

I headed home after we said our goodbyes and changed. I still had two hours before I met up with Axel and I was still nervous. It was like a first date, where you have no idea how the person is going to be or anything. Except that I knew him so it was more like: Is he going to be the Axel I was best friends with or the Axel I left behind? I cleaned around the house nervously until the time came to meet up with him at the diner we used to terrorize as teens. Er. I meant eat at. We would always go there when we didn't want to be home and sit there until close, and sometimes the waitresses even let us stay until they cleaned up and left.

After finding myself an empty booth at the far end of the diner, I relaxed into my seat and made small talk with a cute little brunette waitress until Axel arrived and smoothly slid into the seat opposite of me. His body language made me feel like it was no big deal for him, while I was practically squirming on the spot.

"You look like a normal being. I guess this is a good sign," I chuckled softly as he flicked me off, a look of mock annoyance passing over his face.

"I'll never look normal, I'm too sexy for that. You should know." Axel quirked the corner of his mouth up into his all-famous smirk and took a sip of the water the waitress had left.

"So you're good now?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." He shrugged at me and leaned back, his bright red hair falling over his shoulders and eyes watching me curiously.

Suddenly it was like we were our old selves, back to being best friends, and oh my god it felt so good. We ate dinner and desert then just sat there, catching up and reminiscing on old times.

We left the diner and started walking down the street, and it was like we never started fighting and stopped being friends. It was like we were teenagers again, before things started fucking up.

x **next day** x

Fuckfuck_fuckfuckfuck__**fuck**_. No. I didn't, _fuck_. Fuck. I took a bad turn. BAD MOVE. NO, HORRIBLE MOVE.

I called up Roxas and told him to come to the cafe immediately, that it was an emergency and that I was practically on the verge of hyperventilation. I sat outside pretty much inhaling an entire cigarette I was smoking in one drag and tapping my foot nervously until he walked up to me.

"What the fuck did you do?" Roxas looked at me with his arms crossed, knowing that I did something stupid. I hated how he seemed to have brain-ray vision, how he could feel when someone did something that they probably shouldn't have. It was like some sort of strange Spidey-sense.

It took a great deal of fidgeting and pulling at my hair until I finally couldn't take his piercing gaze anymore and blurted out, "I, um, I might have slept with Axel last night...!" I looked down at the ground in shame, but not before seeing the shocked look on his face. Of course, Roxas didn't even know we had met up to talk.

"How the _hell _did that happen?"

Telling you that I was in deep trouble would be the biggest understatement of the fucking century. Go me.

x.x.x

**A/N: It's a little late, but HERE IT IS :D Sorry, I was busy with school, trying to graduate on time ;-; And OH HO HO PLOT TWISTS!**


End file.
